The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system and method for servicing a turbomachine, such as a compressor or a turbine.
A turbomachine, such as a compressor or a turbine, includes internal blades, vanes, seals, shrouds, and other components that can wear over time. For example, the blades may be subjected to high temperatures, high pressures, high flow rates, and/or corrosive fluids, which can reduce the life of the blades. Unfortunately, the turbomachine is generally shutdown for service procedures, e.g., inspection, repair, and/or replacement of the internal components (e.g., blades) of the turbomachine. For example, the service procedures may involve substantial disassembly of the turbomachine in order to gain access to the internal components (e.g., blades).